Grey
by HalfDemon Illyusche
Summary: Listen to each drop of rain. Whispering secrets in vain. Frantically searching for someone to hear. Their story before they hit ground... Waw, kok nggak nyambung ya... Ya sudahlah, selamat membaca... '


_**Disclaimer: Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami. Sedangkan Troy **_

_** adalah karakter rekaan penulis fanfic ini.**_

**Grey**

Seperti biasa, pagi itu semua orang berkumpul di aula untuk memberikan laporan harian pada Lord Lykouleon. Tetapi hari ini agak sepi. Kaistern sudah pergi lagi tiga hari yang lalu. Di hari yang sama tersebut kedua sahabatku juga pergi. Thatz pergi menemani seorang teman lamanya, Kitchel, untuk mencari tiga harta karun (yang aku tidak tahu apa itu). Sedangkan Rune pergi ke Hutan Peri.

Dua hari lalu terjadi insiden di Dragon Castle. Viaresu, untuk kesekian kalinya, menyusup kedalam Dragon Castle. Kali itu dia bersama seorang manusia suruhan

Karl si _Alchemist_ dari Arinas. Mereka membuat kekacauan dalam gelap malam. Hampir saja kepala Nadil berhasil dicuri, kalau saja Cesia tidak menghentikannya. Di tengah perseteruan yang kacau, Viaresu tetap ngotot ingin membawa pergi Cesia, dan Cesia melawan Garfacky untuk menggagalkannya mencuri kepala Raja kaum _youkai_. Kemudian Crewger muncul, melindungi Cesia dari serangan Garfacky, dan dia tewas. Kejadian itu berlangsung amat cepat, hingga aku hampir tidak menyadarinya sebelum mendengar ratapan Cesia yang tengah memeluk tubuh Crewger yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Cesia amat terpukul dengan kematian Crewger. Kemarin nampaknya dia sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika aku kebetulan lewat, kudengar samar-samar isak tangis di balik pintunya. Semua orang sedih kehilangan Crewger, termasuk aku. Wajar saja, Crewger sudah lama bersama Bangsa Naga. Bagiku, kami – aku dan Crewger – memiliki hubungan yang dekat dan kompleks. Hanya saja, aku sudah tahu bahwa suatu hari Crewger akan meninggalkan kami, sehingga aku bisa lebih berlapang dada atas kematiannya.

Demikian, hari ini aula terasa lebih luas dan sepi. Ibu Permaisuri juga tidak hadir. Namun tidak seperti biasanya juga, Cesia hadir.

Gadis itu tampak lebih tegar hari ini. Ketika dipersilahkan menyampaikan keperluannya, Cesia bilang hendak pergi ke Gunung Monster……

"Aku pernah mendengar dari Nenek Sihir dulu, binatang yang tinggal di Gunung Monster dapat memberi kekuatan pada makhluk yang sudah mati", papar Cesia. "Aku menginginkan kekuatan itu……untuk Crewger".

Apa Cesia baru saja bilang kalau Crewger bisa dihidupkan kembali? Tapi ke Gunung Monster……….siapa yang akan pergi kesana? Aku yakin Cesia tidak akan diijinkan untuk pergi, mengingat seorang gadis tidak akan dibiarkan begitu saja ke tempat yang berbahaya, lagipula secara langsung atau tidak Cesia punya peranan yang penting disini.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar cerita itu", kata Kaisar kemudian.

"Pasukan Nadil merahasiakannya supaya tidak diketahui Bangsa Naga. _Youkai_ juga hanya sedikit yang tahu", kata Cesia. Sepertinya dia benar-benar serius dengan niatnya.

"Biar orang lain saja yang pergi……Aku ingin bicara begitu, tapi rasanya percuma. Bukannya berbahaya?"

"Tidak! Aku tetap ingin pergi".

Gadis ini memang suka sekali ngotot. Dasar keras kepala. Tapi walaupun begitu………

"Aku yang ingin supaya Cesia berbuat sekehendak dia", kata Kaisar. "Pergilah. Hati-hati, ya".

_Apa? _Hanya begitu saja? Semudah itukah? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini.

"Terima kasih", ucap Cesia penuh syukur. Serta merta raut wajahnya berubah cerah.

_Berbuat sekehendak dia……._kata-kata itu begitu berkabut bagiku, tidak akan pernah jelas. Yang kutahu semua hal itu adalah tentang kewajiban.

Aku menghela napas alih-alih mengeluh bosan. Alfeegi dan Luwalk menyadarinya, mereka seolah telah bisa menebak apa yang akan kukatakan. Walaupun demikian aku tetap berkata, "Aku juga ingin berburu _youkai_". Aku mengucapkannya lebih karena iseng dan kebiasaan.

"Tidak boleh!", sahut Alfeegi dan Luwalk bersamaan. Sedangkan disampingku Theseus tampak senewen. Reaksi yang biasa ketika aku berkata demikian.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku ikut Cesia?"

"TIDAK BOLEH! TIDAK BOLEH!!", teriak Alfeegi dan Luwalk, lagi-lagi bersamaan.

Aku tahu, tidak akan mudah bagiku untuk meninggalkan Dragon Castle. Bangsa Naga punya alasan yang kuat untuk menahanku disini. Lagi-lagi semua karena kewajiban. Aku hanyalah sebuah pion dalam papan catur yang besar. Dan aku tidak ingin kesalahan yang sama terulang pada orang lain. Namun kesalahan apa dan salah siapa? Sungguh aku benci memikirkan ini, karena hal itu membuatku membenci semua dan mengutuki diriku sendiri.

Kutahan amarah dan kecewaku hingga kegiatan ini berakhir. Namun ketika aku tengah berusaha menenangkan diri di koridor aku bertemu dengan Lord Lykouleon, dan aku tak kuasa menahan lidahku. "Aku tidak menyangka Anda bisa melepas Cesia".

Lord Lykouleon berhenti dan menoleh padaku. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Bukankah Anda sengaja menempatkan dia disini karena tahu tentang kekuatannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Tapi aku tidak ingin memanfaatkan Cesia untuk apapun. Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Rath?" Kaisar tetap tenang, sama sekali tidak tampak tersinggung dengan ucapanku. Dan Lord Lykouleon tersenyum padaku. Entah mengapa mendadak aku jadi makin sebal.

"Tersenyum seperti meremehkan orang!! Aku benci yang seperti itu!!" kataku keras. "Aku _bukan_ bonekamu!"

"Rath!" Kaisar tampak terkejut.

Aku berpaling dan meninggalkan Lord Lykouleon di koridor. Kabur menuju kamarku; tempat persembunyian teraman di seluruh Dragon Castle.

Kututup pintu kamar dan bersandar di baliknya. Menghela napas, benar-benar berusaha menenangkan diri. _Apa yang telah kulakukan? _

Aku duduk menggelosor diatas lantai marmer yang dingin, menunduk diatas lututku. _Mengapa begini? _Seolah pisau yang kulemparkan malah berbalik dan menghujamku. Serangan yang sia-sia. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Hatiku sakit…….

Mataku memandang kosong kearah jendela yang terbuka, berharap menemukan sedikit kedamaian. Angin berhembus pelan dan membuat tirai satin berwarna biru gelap berdesir. Beberapa lembar kertas melayang jatuh dari meja di samping jendela, lalu pandanganku beralih kepada makhluk merah yang bertengger diatas meja itu.

_Astaga, _Sesaat tadi aku benar-benar lupa Honoo ada disini. Makhluk itu memandangku dengan bola matanya yang semerah batu mirah, lalu menunjukkan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan huruf besar-besar yang tidak beraturan: _Ada apa, Tuan?_

"Tidak ada apa-apa", jawabku datar.

Aku masih belum beranjak dari tempatku, ketika kudengar suara langkah di koridor mendekat. Aku mengenali langkah itu. Detik berikutnya, ketukan keras di pintu dan suara Alfeegi, "Rath? Bolehkah aku masuk?" Aku tidak bergerak sejengkal pun, tidak ingin membuka pintu di belakangku. Honoo mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali, aku mengangkat telunjukku kedepan bibir untuk memberinya isyarat diam. Alfeegi mengetuk lagi beberapa kali, kuarasakan getarannya di belakang punggungku. "Well, aku tahu kau marah, ngambek karena tidak diperbolehkan berburu youkai……Rath, kau ada di dalam, kan? Aku tidak ingin bicara sendiri disini kalau memang kau tidak ada".

Aku memutar bola mata, jengkel. Lalu sambil menggerutu dalam hati aku berdiri dari lantai dan membuka pintu. Alfeegi berdiri dengan tangan terangkat hendak mengetuk lagi. "Oh…", ucapnya seraya menurunkan tangannya. Wajahnya cemberut seperti yang sering kulihat.

"Alfeegi, apakah perasaanmu sedang buruk?" kataku asal masih sambil memegangi kenop pintu.

"Aku apa?" sahutnya, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Lupakan saja". Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menguliahiku saat ini. "Ehm, aku sedang ingin sendirian. Well, aku sedang menulis diary" ucapku sembarangan.

Alfeegi membelalak tak percaya. "Apa?" Ia melongok kedalam kamar. Aku nyengir sambil memblokir pandangannya. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau……"

"Yeah, aku sedang menulisnya. Err, saat ini aku ingin semacam waktu pribadi". Aku tersenyum kikuk.

Alfeegi terdiam sejenak, sepertinya sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia lebih baik menceramahiku atau tidak. Lalu ia mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu".

Aku tersenyum simpul, lega karena tidak diomeli.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh kabur untuk berburu youkai", kata Alfeegi dengan nada memperingatkan, "Aku tahu kau akan bosan. Rune dan Thatz pergi. Crewger juga….."

Kata-kata terakhirnya membuatku terkejut, seperti sebuah plester luka yang dikelupas dengan cepat ketika luka dibawahnya belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Aku tahu Alfeegi tidak sengaja. Ia tampak salah tingkah, "Oh, Rath…… maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk….."

Kupaksa diriku untuk tersenyum, meski tahu hasilnya pasti jelek sekali. "Tidak apa-apa", ucapku. "Ehm ,kalau boleh aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku".

"Oh ya, baiklah. Tentu saja…..", ia hendak berjalan pergi, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. "Aku sungguh minta maaf soal kata-kataku tadi. Dan jangan lupa, kau tidak boleh pergi".

"Aku mengerti", jawabku. Aku mengawasinya berjalan menjauh, lalu kututup kembali pintu kamarku sambil mendesah. Maafkan aku, Al, tapi aku perlu keluar dari tempat ini, _setidaknya untuk hari ini._ Honoo menatapku penuh arti, kualihkan pandanganku darinya. Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan suara goresan pena yang berarti Honoo akan memberikan pesan tertulis lagi, aku mengganti pakaianku.

Kudengar Honoo mendengkur pelan, kuhampiri ia sambil merapikan mantelku dan kubaca pesan yang ditulisnya: _Bukankah Menteri Naga Putih bilang tidak boleh keluar?_ "Aku tidak pergi untuk berburu youkai", sergahku. "Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kau tidak boleh ikut, Honoo". Naga Api itu memandangku sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Teman. Aku sedang ingin sendirian saat ini. Aku akan kembali nanti, akan kutinggalkan pedang Kaisar disini sebagai jaminan", aku mengerling pedang yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurku.

"Well, sampai nanti kalau begitu". Kubuka jendela lebar-lebar dan bersiap melompat terjun ke bawah. Walau terkesan konyol, aku terpaksa mengambil jalan ini. Kalau ketahuan, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku keluar, terutama Alfeegi yang hampir setiap hari selalu marah-marah.

Aku mendarat diatas rumpun tanaman yang lebat, lalu bersembunyi ketika tiga orang prajurit naga yang sedang asyik mengobrol lewat. Setelah mereka berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangan, aku buru-buru menyelinap pergi.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah menghindari beberapa prajurit dan pelayan aku bisa keluar Dragon Castle tanpa ketahuan. Sebetulnya, Thatz lebih ahli melakukan hal ini dibandingkan aku.

Sambil mendesah lega, aku berjalan menuju Draqueen. Aku melintasi pasar dan memperhatikan kegiatan orang-orang. Tempat ini bising dan sibuk. Beberapa orang menawarkan barang dagangannya padaku, sedangkan yang lainnya memandang ingin tahu saat aku lewat. Kuperhatikan raut wajah mereka; sinar mata yang memancarkan semangat, kerja keras, dan kemerdekaan. Betapa hidup dan damai mereka.

Kakiku berjalan tanpa tujuan yang pasti, pikiranku juga tidak berada di tempatnya. Aku tak ubahnya seorang zombie yang berjalan di tengah kerumunan manusia.

Pikiranku masih terpancang pada kejadian tadi, aku pun tersenyum getir. _Kebebasan……….._ Seperti apakah kebebasan itu? Apakah itu adalah saat ketika seseorang berbuat sesuatu atas kehendaknya, benar-benar bertindak dengan keputusan hatinya sendiri?…….Kedengarannya memang menggoda. Tapi itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. _Karena itukah aku marah? _Mungkin iya. Begitu mudahnya untuk mengatakan memberi kebebasan. Padahal tidak ada hal yang benar-benar bebas di dunia ini. Kebebasan hampir sama tidak nyatanya seperti halnya dongeng.

Kakiku membawaku ke perbatasan Draqueen. Jalan kota yang tertata rapi berubah menjadi jalan tanah yang akan berlumpur ketika hujan. Rapatnya bangunan kota digantikan oleh hijaunya pepohonan. Aku berhenti di sebuah jembatan batu yang menuju ke sebuah desa kecil. Di bawahku, di bawah jembatan, mengalir sungai berair jernih.

Aku berhenti melangkah, memikirkan kemana aku akan pergi selanjutnya. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berjalan lagi. Aku tidak ingin kemanapun. Maka aku bersandar pada pembatas jembatan dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

Sekitar 200 meter dari tempatku berdiri terdapat beberapa rumah, tanah perkebunan dan ladang gandum yang menghampar. Beberapa orang anak kecil bermain dan bercengkerama di tanah berumput di sisi sungai. Derai tawa dan celoteh ceria keluar dari mulut mereka. Mata yang berbinar dan raut wajah yang seolah tidak mengenal kesedihan; jiwa-jiwa yang belum ternoda oleh sisi gelap dunia.

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat anak-anak yang tengah bermain tersebut, menikmati pemandangan yang membuatku seolah berada di dunia lain. Aku pun pernah merasakan saat-saat yang indah seperti mereka, walau sedikit berbeda karena dulu aku tidak punya teman sebaya. Kemudian senyumku memudar. Cerita indah itu sudah lama berakhir. Kebahagiaan itu begitu rapuh bagai serpihan salju dalam genggaman tangan.

Angin berhembus agak kencang. Pohon-pohon bergemerisik, beberapa helai daun melayang gugur keatas air dan terbawa arus sungai. Aku menengadah dan melihat bahwa angin telah membawa mendung dari pegunungan, perlahan langit yang biru berubah menjadi putih keabu-abuan. Aku mendesah, masih terpaku menatap langit, bertanya-tanya apakah langit itu masih langit yang sama seperti dulu. Entah mengapa pertanyaan demikian kerap muncul di otakku, sedangkan waktu tidak akan berputar mundur.

"Geez…….". Pandanganku kembali ke bumi. Memandang langit tidak membuat suasana hatiku membaik. Aku lelah terus berharap……..

Kemudian sudut mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju jembatan, maka aku pun menoleh kearahnya. Ketika dia semakin dekat, kulihat bahwa dia adalah seorang pelajar; aku mengenali tunik hitamnya sebagai seragam salah satu sekolah di Draqueen. Tetapi bocah laki-laki itu datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Draqueen.

Anak itu melintas di depanku, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan menoleh padaku. Senyum merekah di wajahnya, senyum khas anak remaja dan aku menebak-nebak bahwa umurnya sekitar 13 tahun. Dia menghampiriku. "Hai…", sapanya.

Aku hanya berdiri diam menatapnya, tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Apakah aku harus tersenyum atau mengucap salam? Aku sedang tidak siap untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

"Kau Bangsa Naga, ya?", tanyanya, tapi nada bicaranya lebih tepat disebut 'menyatakan' daripada bertanya.

Aku terkesiap, spontan meraba telingaku. Apa aku terlihat begitu mencolok?

Bocah itu tertawa sambil menunjuk telingaku. "Aku benar. Kau salah satu dari mereka".

"Bagaimana kalau bukan?" kataku. Dia berhenti tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau aku _youkai_? Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan dari ciri-ciri itu, kan".

"Kau tidak tampak seperti _youkai_", jawabnya ringan. Bocah itu bediri di sampingku sambil menghadap ke sungai di belakangku. Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu berbalik dan bersandar pada pembatas jembatan. "Kurasa _youkai_ tidak punya mata yang sedih seperti itu", ujarnya kemudian.

Aku tersentak dan secara naluriah menjauh darinya beberapa langkah. Beruntung, tampaknya anak itu tidak menyadari reaksiku karena ia sedang sibuk menatap beberapa burung yang terbang melintas di langit yang kelabu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membaca pikiran. Ataukah aku yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku?

Bocah itu menoleh, aku memandang bola mata cokelatnya yang menatapku. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Namaku Troy. Kau?"

"Rath".

Troy tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Apa kau salah satu dari prajurit naga, Rath? Kau sedang tidak bertugas?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah".

"Atau kau sedang kabur dari tugas?" Troy menyeringai.

"Tidak", aku melotot padanya. "Lalu kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tahu kau _kabur_".

Troy terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiranku".

Hmmm……..aku dan Thatz dulu juga sering bolos dari jam belajar. Kami memang bukan orang yang betah tinggal di ruang belajar, berbeda dengan Rune. Aku mengamati Troy sesaat, melihat seragamnya yang rapi aku mendapat kesan bahwa ia berbeda denganku dan Thatz.

"Ada apa?" tanya Troy.

"Tidak ada", sahutku."Hanya saja, kupikir kau tidak tampak seperti seorang pelajar nakal yang suka membolos".

"Begitukah menurutmu?" Troy mengerlingku. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang kau juga tidak tampak seperti orang yang _stress_, setidaknya kalau dilihat sekilas". Bocah itu tersenyum, merasa menang. Aku mendengus sebal. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang Bangsa Naga di tempat seperti ini, sendirian? Aku melihatnya, Rath, matamu menunjukkan kau orang yang tidak bahagia".

Aku tercekat mendengarnya, tidak menyangka seorang bocah berwajah alim mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu terus terang. Tapi Troy tetaplah seorang remaja. Bukankah remaja biasanya selalu mengungkapkan apa saja yang terlintas di benaknya?

"Tidak sopan bicara begitu, kau tahu. Apalagi pada orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu", komentarku. Padahal sebenarnya aku juga sering bersikap tidak sopan. Aku hanya ingin membela diri, karena bocah ini telah memasuki _wilayah teritorialku._

Troy tidak melontarkan sepatah katapun. Matanya memandang kearah sekelompok anak-anak yang bermain di padang rumput, tapi aku tahu matanya tidak melihat kearah mereka karena ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Mendung semakin gelap. Ini berarti tidak akan ada senja yang indah hari ini. Anak-anak di padang rumput berlarian kearah desa, pulang.

"Troy, bukankah kau seharusnya pulang? Orang tuamu akan cemas kalau kau belum pulang", ujarku.

Troy tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali.

"Pulanglah, Troy", ulangku. "Orang tuamu akan kecewa kalau tahu kau bolos. Kau pastinya tidak ingin membuat mereka sedih, kan".

Troy mendongak padaku. "Apa yang kau katakan, Rath? Mengapa pula kau harus peduli apakah aku akan pulang atau tidak? Jangan pedulikan aku, karena orang tuaku tidak. Tentu saja, mereka terlalu sibuk". Aku terkejut menatapnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Wajah alimnya berkerut oleh amarah. _Jadi itukah masalahnya? _Troy berpaling dariku. "Kau tidak akan mengerti", ucapnya pelan. Kemudian ia menjauh, berjalan menuju Draqueen.

Kupandangi sosok Troy yang semakin lama semakin kecil dan menghilang dari pandangan. Aku tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat mengatakan kata-kata tadi. Bukan aku saja orang yang berusaha kabur hari ini.

Aku menengadah lagi, menatap langit yang semakin gelap, dan mendesah. Langit teramat murung, tapi hujan tidak kunjung datang. Dia (langit, maksudku) seolah menahan tangisnya. Betapa hal itu amat menyakitkan.

Pikirku melayang ke Dragon Castle dan aku pun merasa enggan untuk pulang. Pedulikah mereka padaku? Entahlah. Kurasa mereka hanya peduli pada kepentingan-kepentingan mereka. Aku juga tidak akan peduli. Oh, memikirkan ini sungguh membuatku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Alam mulai meredup, perlahan tapi pasti, menuju gelap. Malam datang lebih cepat. Aku memandangi kerlip lampu desa, sementara kegelapan menyelimutiku.

Angin sepoi bertiup, kurasakan hembusannya serasa sutra yang berdesir di kulitku. Kemudian setetes air jatuh di keningku. Apakah hujan mulai turun? Ketika aku menengadah, setetes air jatuh lagi – kali ini tepat di bawah mataku – karena terkejut aku memejamkan mata. Kuusap tetes air hujan yang mengalir di pipiku.

Kemudian tetes hujan jatuh semakin besar dan lebat. Hujan deras mengguyur bumi, membasahiku hanya dalam waktu lima menit saja. Namun aku tetap tidak bergeming dan terpaku. Merasakan setiap bulir air dan mendengar suaranya dengan segenap hati. Betapa suara itu terdengar bagai rintihan tangis.

Es yang membekukan hatiku kini meleleh. Perasaanku semakin jelas dibawah guyuran hujan. Pilu menusuk hati ketika kurasakan eksistensiku yang makin memudar dan asa yang terkikis perlahan. Aku ingin segala kepedihan ini mengalir bersama air hujan……

Tetapi diluar kehendakku, pikiranku teralihkan pada hal yang menyebalkan. Teringat pada apa yang terjadi tadi siang. _Akulah_ yang melontarkan kata-kata itu pada Lord Lykouleon. Aku memang marah dan kecewa. Namun aku sungguh-sungguh merasa terluka ketika mengucapkannya.

Segalanya terasa tidak sesuai dan salah. Aku ingin bertanya mengapa mereka _membuatku _jadi begini. Tapi jawaban yang akan kuterima tidak akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. _Aku ini hanyalah sebuah boneka…_.

Hancur. Aku merasa remuk dan tidak berbentuk. Terdesak oleh keputusasaan aku pun berteriak – berteriak sekeras-kerasnya – untuk mengenyahkan kepedihan. Suaraku bersatu dengan deru air hujan.

Aku terengah-engah, terhuyung-huyung, dan jatuh berlutut di tanah berlumpur. Seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan, aku pun terduduk dan bersandar pada dinding batu. Tertunduk diatas kedua lututku dan terisak tak berdaya.

Lelah. Aku lelah berdiri sendirian di dunia yang tidak menentu ini. Bagai seorang gelandangan yang tidak punya tempat untuk bertaut. Tidak tahu kapan akan berhenti dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Kepalaku tertunduk semakin dalam, berusaha menghentikan otakku yang memikirkan semua hal rumit itu. Kupejamkan mataku seolah dengan begitu akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Namun sepertinya sia-sia. Aku pun mengerang frustasi ketika sepi, rasa terkekang, dan kecewa semakin menohok tanpa belas kasihan.

Hujan perlahan mereda hingga hanya menyisakan sunyi, kecuali suara arus sungai yang meluap.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, setengah berharap untuk melihat salah seorang yang kukenal, tapi cepat-cepat kutepis harapan itu. Akhirnya dengan tanpa harapan apapun kutatap hampa kegelapan di depanku, sementara kerlip lampu desa kecil membuatku cemburu dan gemintang cahaya Kota Draqueen memanggilku pulang.

Angin dingin bertiup. Aku menggigil dan merapatkan mantel panjangku yang sudah basah kuyup. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut dan aku berusaha mengacuhkannya.

Dalam kegelapan malam, kudengar suara langkah menapaki jalan berlumpur dari arah kota; langkah yang mantap dan tidak terburu-buru. Mungkin itu salah satu penduduk desa atau hanya seorang pengembara yang kebetulan lewat. Siapapun orang itu, dia tidak akan peduli – aku mungkin hanya akan terlihat seperti tunawisma kotor atau seorang pemabuk.

Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat siapakah pemilik langkah kaki itu hingga dia berhenti di depanku. Lalu kudengar suara penuh wibawa namun lembut yang amat familiar, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Rath".

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara itu. Aku mendongak perlahan, dan menatap sosok tinggi yang diterangi oleh cahaya dari lentera kecil yang dibawanya. Lord Lykouleon balas menatapku dan tersenyum lega. Spontan aku menunduk lagi, menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Sejak tadi aku mencarimu. Raseleane mencemaskanmu. Alfeegi marah-marah, mengira kau kabur dengan meninggalkan Honoo dan pedangmu. Oh, sungguh sulit menghindarinya agar aku bisa mencarimu".

Aku tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun.

"Rath, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah. Apa yang kau katakan membuat hatiku sakit. Membuatku merasa tidak bertanggungjawab dan tidak peduli….."

Lord Lykouleon tidak tahu bahwa aku juga terluka. Betapa perasaanku sakit.

"Kumohon, jangan membuatku merasa demikian. Demi Tuhan, aku peduli padamu, Rath".

Aku terkesiap dan mendongak, sekilas terlihat olehku kesedihan di wajah

Kaisar Dusis. Seketika kepedihan kembali menusukku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada langit malam yang tak berbintang.

Aku tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata _maaf_. Namun tidak ingin pula aku mengucapkannya. Batinku terlanjur terluka.

"Mari kita pulang", ujar Lord Lykouleon.

Kembali aku menatap matanya yang sewarna jamrud dalam temaram lentera. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutku.

Lord Lykouleon meletakkan payung terlipat yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Lalu tangannya terulur padaku, "Ayo kita pulang, Rath".

Aku enggan untuk pulang. Tetapi diluar kehendakku – aku tidak tahu mengapa – kusambut uluran tangannya. Kemudian Lord Lykouleon menarikku hingga aku berdiri. Sejenak keseimbanganku goyah dan aku terhuyung-huyung hendak jatuh, tapi kaisar menangkapku.

Aku melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Sebelah lengan kaisar masih terulur seolah memastikan aku tidak akan jatuh lagi.

"Kau tampak kacau sekali", kata Lord Lykouleon.

Aku menunduk memandang diriku sendiri yang kotor dengan noda Lumpur disana-sini.

Lord Lykouleon meletakkan lentera kecilnya di tanah. Ia melepaskan jubahnya dan mengenakannya padaku. "Kita harus cepat pulang. Kau bisa sakit kalau basah kuyup begini, Rath" ucapnya sambil merapatkan jubahnya diatas tubuhku. "Lagipula Alfeegi akan memarahi setiap orang di istana kalau kita tidak cepat kembali".

Kaisar memungut kembali lenteranya. Kemudian menggandeng tanganku dan mulai melangkah. Namun aku tetap bergeming di tempat sehingga Lord Lykouleon berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku tetap terdiam. Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan, bahkan bila aku hendak mengungkapkannya pada diriku sendiri. Kata-kata itu jatuh berguguran, tertimbun di dasar hatiku.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Rath?"

Tidak kusangka begini sulitnya untuk mengucapkan suatu kejujuran. Apa yang selama ini kupendam. Terlalu banyak hingga aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya _ingin _kuungkapkan. Aku takut untuk melukai……..

"Kaisar melupakan payung Anda". Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Lord Lykouleon menatapku sejenak seolah berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan. Kali ini aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari matanya yang teduh. Lalu kaisar tersenyum. "Biarkan saja. Kita tidak membutuhkannya", ujarnya. Ia menarikku dalam dekapannya dan berjalan.

Aku melangkah dalam pelukannya. Perasaanku semakin pedih. Aku benci mengakui bahwa berada dalam dekapannya membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Hatiku benar-benar sakit.

**Nov/28/08**


End file.
